


Part of Your World

by Lottiebug



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: I just want them to be happy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Movie Night, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottiebug/pseuds/Lottiebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them can sleep, so they watch a movie. Elder Cunningham interrupts, but manages to be helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

A tree branch snapped against the glass of the window, and Kevin woke with a jolt. He looked around the slightly moonlit room, willing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The window was open, and of course, there was a storm. Arnold had probably succumbed to the midday heat and opened it, then forgotten to close it. No matter how many times Naba warned them, Arnold still opened that window.  
Kevin knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep after this, now that he was awake and could hear the noise of the storm, so he pushed himself off the bed, using all of his arm strength. He braved the cold wind and the icy drops of rain cutting across his face to push the window closed. The floor wasn’t all that wet, at least. But the sounds of the storm were still there. Arnold didn’t seem to mind, though. He was still curled up in a little ball, snoring. Kevin crept out of the room and headed to the kitchen. He was always hungry at this hour, whatever hour it even was.  
Surprisingly, the light was already on when he arrived. Rubbing his now burning eyes, Kevin stumbled into the kitchen. Elder Poptarts was there, eating, to no surprise, pop tarts.  
“Mhello Elder Pwice”, he mumbled through a stuffed mouth. Kevin waved back to him.  
Knowing that if he took the easy route and ate one of the pop tarts, which were already out, he’d probably be dead by morning, Kevin made himself a bowl of cereal. Once he’d eaten it in silence with Elder Poptarts, who seemed to preoccupied with his own midnight snack, he cleared his plate, and returned to his bedroom. At least, he planned to.  
As he made his way up the stairs, he heard a moaning sound coming from one of the bedrooms. And not that kind of moaning. It sounded fearful. And it was coming from Elder Mckinley’s room. That could only mean one thing.  
Kevin stopped at the door. He wanted to go in, but he feared what might happen. Ever since he met Elder Mckinley, he’d been having… Strange feelings. Feelings he knew that even now he could never give in to. Not him, not Elder Price, the perfect Mormon poster boy. He was afraid, but he opened the door anyway. After all, he was still a good Mormon boy. And that meant he had to help his friend out.  
Elder Mckinley was thrashing his arms out all around himself. The look on his sleeping face was one of fear. Kevin couldn’t imagine what it must be like for him to go through this every night.  
Gently, he touched the other Elder’s shoulder. Immediately, Mckinley’s blue eyes shot open. When he saw Elder Price, he gasped and pushed himself over onto Elder Poptart’s bed. His wide eyes scanned the dark room, coming to rest on Kevin.  
"I'm sorry. I thought I should wake you up. You were having a dream." Even in the dark, Elder McKinley's cheeks were clearly red, and he was breathing heavily to calm himself down.  
“No, no, thank you, Elder Price. I just-you were in- never mind. Why are you up so late?"  
"There's a storm. And Elder Cunningham left the window open."  
That won a small, half-hearted laugh from Elder McKinley. Kevin wanted to stay with him, to comfort him. But he knew why he wanted to, and it wasn't just because they were friends. But then again, if the other Elder had been turning it off all this time, then so could he. And elder McKinley was his friend. He needed to comfort him, it was what Heavenly Father would want.  
He took a deep breath. "Is there anything I can do, I mean, you don't look like you want to go back to sleep. And, you know, I have that Disney DVD collection."  
"Kevin- you really don't need to help me. I can handle it."  
"But I can't go back to sleep either, it's too loud! We might as well pass the time together. Come on."  
Kevin really knew he shouldn't have said that. It was giving in, leaving it on. Even if it was just in a small way, he couldn't let himself have a crush on any man. Let alone another Elder. No. Kevin had always been so perfect. Everyone looked up to him. Turning it off had worked. He'd had a Steve blade too, but only for an instant. Then it was gone, turned off, and he didn't focus on anyone. Boys, or girls. But now, what had even happened? The answer, of course, was nothing. They were friends, good friends and that was all.  
"Fine, you've won me over. But only if there's hot chocolate." Connor's eyes were fixed on Kevin's, and neither of them were feeling anything special at all.  
"Of course there will be."  
"And for you too! You shouldn't drink coffee, especially not at three in the morning."  
"Fine."  
That was how they ended up on the couch together, with an old dvd of the Little Mermaid playing on elder cunningham's laptop, sharing a blanket which forced them to get closer than either would have liked. Why did it have to be cold here, in Uganda?  
Kevin himself was getting tired, but he was nothing compared to Elder McKinley, who had almost nodded off about seven times now, not that Kevin was keeping track or anything. Each of those times, he'd shaken his head and widened his eyes, trying somehow to keep them open. It was kind of sad. The other Elder was so tired, but he refused to go to sleep. And Kevin knew why.  
As much as he tried, by the time Part of Your World came on, Elder McKinley had succumbed to his exhaustion, and was catching flies with his head against the couch.  
Then, it flopped onto Kevin's shoulder.  
Kevin knew he should move him. But then again, Elder McKinley didn't seem to be having any hell dreams, and how often did that happen? He knew that the other elder would wake up if he tried to move his head, so Kevin just sat there as still as possible, and definitely didn't look at the mop of uncombed red hair on his shoulder through the rest of the song. Definitely not.  
But soon enough, an especially loud crack of thunder hit and once again, those blue eyes were staring at Kevin. His head flew off of Kevin's shoulder, and straightened so it was facing straight at the screen, and not at the other elder.  
"I'm sorry. I fell asleep."  
"It's fine, actually. You didn't have any hell dreams, right?"  
"No." Elder McKinley replied. "That was nice. Thanks for not minding." He gestured towards Elder Price’s shoulder.  
"Why would I mind?"  
"You know why."  
"But- you turned it off. There's nothing to mind."  
"Yes well, I try. And it works. But... Only sometimes." Elder McKinley was blushing again, and looking down at his hands.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I do try. I try so hard, it's exhausting. And I don't even get much sleep. But I still try, because I know it's what Heavenly Father wants. But even when I try to turn it off so much, I can't. Not all the way."  
"So, you still have gay thoughts?" Elder price was honestly so surprised, he'd always looked up to elder McKinley, and admired how well he pushed away his feelings.  
"Yes, Elder Price. I still do. But even you said that it's fine, as long as I don't act upon them. And I never do!"  
"Okay... Okay. So do you think... Having those thoughts is okay?"  
"I don't know, Kevin. I really don't. But I know that I've been trying to get rid of them for nine years, and I haven't been able to. So I think... Maybe."  
"Helpful." Kevin didn’t even know what he meant by saying that.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Elder McKinley?" Kevin knew he had to tell him, he couldn’t keep secrets like this.  
"Yes?"  
"I need to tell you something. I- I mean- I'm, um. Having gay thoughts."  
"What?" The phrase was meant to come out sounding concerned, but it only sounded somewhat angry, because Kevin, having gay thoughts? It couldn't happen. What was Heavenly Father trying to do to Connor? First he had to go and shove Kevin Price up in his face, and now this? It wasn't fair.  
"Since, middle school I guess. But only once. I-I turned it off after that. For good, I thought. But now, more recently, I've been getting them again." Kevin replied tentatively.  
"Well, this happens to missionaries sometimes. It'll go away after your mission, I'm sure...."  
"You know it won't."  
"But, it could. Maybe for you. You don't deserve these feelings," Connor said.  
"You don't either."  
"Well thanks, but, I do."  
Just then, right as Kevin was about to tell Elder Mckinley how he really didn’t, there came a sound of humming. Elder Cunningham entered the main room of the mission house.  
"Oh. Hi." He said, noticing the two.  
"We couldn't sleep" Elder McKinley tried to explain.  
"Okay, uh, Elder Price, why are you crying?"  
He hadn't realized that he was. But, as he raised a hand to his cheek, he discovered that it was wet.  
"Oh, um, we're-" he was going to say watching a movie, but that was a lie. He couldn't lie on top of all of this.  
"Elder McKinley and I were talking about... Turning to off and well, it got a little emotional."  
If Arnold understood, he didn't show it. "Oh. Okay buddy. Hey Elder McKinley, I should tell you. I've been doing some research for you."  
"What research?" Elder McKinley wasn't crying, but his cheeks looked hot and his voice shook.  
"Oh you know. About your gay thoughts. Did you know that the bible doesn't really have anything against that stuff?"  
Both of the other elder's jaws dropped.  
"I'm sorry, but you're wrong, elder Cunningham. The bible really is against this."  
"No! Look!"  
Elder Cunningham plopped himself onto the couch next to Elder McKinley and grabbed his laptop. He opened Google.  
The three of them spent the next hour looking at all of Elder Cunningham's "research." When he shut the computer, Elder Price didn't even know what he was feeling. Happy? Glad? Doubtful? Confused? Probably confused. But, he understood what Arnold had been showing them. Stuff in the bible that... Disproved the church's whole idea on homosexuality? How was that possible?  
He didn't know. But he knew that the church had made mistakes before. This one, however big it was, could be just as stupid as 'no coffee.'  
And he knew that Arnold had just opened a door in his mind, a door called "Gay Thoughts for Connor McKinley." Even if he still wasn't sure if all this stuff Arnold showed them was true, it was enough. It's not like he would be totally going against his religion by just liking a boy. After all, there wasn't anything in the book of Arnold about it. And so many rules had been called outdated in the past. Why couldn’t this be another one?  
Kevin turned his head to look at Connor. The other Elder looked like he must be feeling something similar to Kevin, judging by his wide open mouth. His mouth. Dark pink lips, smooth and soft-looking due to his chapstick addiction. They were definitely kissable.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of Elder Cunningham. “Well, that was fun! But I really just came down here to get some water. See you in the morning, I guess. Goodnight guys!” With that, Arnold was back on his way upstairs, not seeming to mind the current weather at all.  
Connor and Kevin were left alone, sitting on the couch with and Elder Cunningham-sized space between them. It was Elder Mckinley who scooted over, closing the gap. For what felt like forever they just sat like that, in silence.  
Elder Mckinley spoke first.  
“So, that was something.”  
“Wanna talk about it?” Elder Price replied.  
“Not tonight. I just want to think. And finish this movie.”  
They opened back up to where they’d left off in The Little Mermaid. Once again, Elder Mckinley fell asleep on Kevin’s shoulder. But this time, he did nothing about it.  
Their eventful movie night ended with Kevin finally nudging Connor awake once the credits had rolled. The two sleepily stumbled up the stairs, arms and hands brushing together in hints of what may come.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. It's my first Mcpriceley fic, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, I'm sorry I never had them kiss or anything. That was the original plan but it seemed to work out better this way. I will write another fic where something more happens, though.


End file.
